Forum:Problemi con il nuovo editor
Ho ricopiato le discussioni qui per evitare di discutere sulla pagian personale di Minerva: Ciao. Sui miei due siti, ho un grosso problema, direi. Il nuovo editor redesign ha cominciato, dall'altra settimana circa, a non farmi più visualizzare nessuna opzione a destra e in alto della pagina (non posso neanche entrare nella sorgente). Di conseguenza, scrittura esclusa, non mi è concessa alcuna opzione. Qui invece mi funziona..... quindi è un problema degli altri miei siti immagino. Sai dirmi qualcosa..... sino ad allora, sarò impossibilitato nell'eseguire modifiche. 07:27, set 8, 2011 (UTC) P.S. Lo avevo tolto.....ma ora che è fisso..... :Ci dò un'occhiata subito![[User:Minerva_Titani|'Minerva Titani']] 10:09, set 8, 2011 (UTC) :Io non ho problemi a usare il codice sorgente in Ratchet & Clank Wiki...prova a purgare la home usando il comando ?action=purge dopo l'url e a svuotare la tua cache del browser. Fammi sapere [[User:Minerva_Titani|'Minerva Titani']] 10:27, set 8, 2011 (UTC) Niente da fare.....le uniche opzioni che mi mostra quando modifico sono: Inserisci un riassunto della modifica, Anteprima e Salva la Pagina. Tutte le altre sembrano scomparse..... 10:51, set 8, 2011 (UTC) :Ok, allora fai qualche screenshot delle pagine incriminate e caricalo qui; poi spiegami nei dettagli il problema, cioè con quali pagine ti si presenta, che browser usi e cose simili. Grazie! [[User:Minerva_Titani|'Minerva Titani']] 11:09, set 8, 2011 (UTC) Ho provato a moificare una pagina a caso (io ho l'editor visuale disattivato) e anche io vedo lo stesso problema, però sulla mia wiki invece è tutto normale. Forse potrebbe esserci un conflitto con i JavaScript della tua wiki, magari prova a disattivarli racchiudendo tutta la pagina MediaWiki:Common.js fra "/*" e "*/", poi svuota la cache (shift + refresh) e prova a modificare. Se il problema non c'è più allora devi trovare il codice che ti incasina tutto (in questo caso lo sappiamo già però: è il nuovo editor! :-) ). Anzi mi sono appena accorto che non hai java scripts, quindi non so proprio che dirti... :Prova a farlo con MediaWiki:Common.css (o MediaWiki:Wikia.css) per vedere se qualche classe personalizzata crea conflitto... No.....niente da fare. A volte me lo mostra, ma quasi sempre solo quelle tre opzioni..... non c'è proprio alcuna soluzione? No no.....non appaiono. Il problema è del sito, perchè qui e sulle altre Wiki visualizzo tutti i comandi quindi.....come diavolo fare? -- 17:58, set 8, 2011 (UTC) Neanche disattivare i css funziona? Non so che dire, sicuramente riferscilo allo staff tramite . ---- Puoi farmi uno screenshot tu Lexaeus 94? e poi mi dici anche che browser e versione usi? [[User:Minerva_Titani|'Minerva Titani']] 19:00, set 8, 2011 (UTC) Cosa vedo Come potete vedere, visualizzo solo le opzioni Inserisci un riassunto della modifica, Anteprima e Salva la Pagina. Ho già contattato lo Staff, ma dati i tempi ci vorranno all'incirca due giorni prima che mi arrivi una risposta da parte loro..... ed avendo io un po' di Wiki su cui andare avanti in gestione e lavoro, necessiterei di una soluzione più rapida. Uso Internet Explorer (emulatore di ricerca Google) e, da come potete vedere, ho Windows 7. Ho già provato a impostare in più modi il css, ma non cambia nulla, neanche dopo aver ripulito la cache. -- 19:40, set 8, 2011 (UTC) Anche io vedo la stessa cosa da come puoi vedere nel mio screenshot più sopra, anzi io vedo anche circa 1/4 della schermata oscurata da una banda nera. Questo però solo sulla tua wiki, quali sono le altre wiki con lo stesso problema? No, per il momento solo Ratchet & Clank Italia Wiki, e l'altra su Shadow of the Colossus (ogni tanto però). Se vado per esempio su quella di KH, mi visualizza tutto, così come su questa..... E se il problema fosse dovuto allo sfondo? 20:05, set 8, 2011 (UTC) ---- Uhm, questo è quello che vedo io con firefox 6.0.2 e windows vista: nessun problema! Puoi provare a usare un altro browser? [[User:Minerva_Titani|'Minerva Titani']] 20:22, set 8, 2011 (UTC) Quale mi consigli per l'occasione? Non vorrei prenderne uno e poi non cambia nulla. 20:29, set 8, 2011 (UTC) Strano però io ho lo stesso problema di Lexaeus e ho anche io Firefox 6.0.2... (però ho Win7). Se vuoi disattivare lo sfondo trasparente devi disattivare i css, ma hai detto che hai già provato a disattivarli no? altrimenti prova proprio a cancellare il contenuto, provare un po' senza e poi rimetterlo. Io brancolo nel buoi, ti resta che aspettare la risposta dello staff. ---- Prova a usare anche tu Firefox, Lexaeus. Assolutamente non Chrome che al momento dà ancora più problemi. Prima però effettivamente ti consiglio di cancellare tutto il contenuto del wikia.css (e del wikia.js) salvandolo nel tuo pc in un file di testo - con il blocco note. Poi aggiorna la pagina (refresh) e dato che ci sei svuota pure la cache del browser. Aspetta qualche minuto e poi prova di nuovo a fare le modifiche a questa stessa pagina. Solo dopo prova ad usare l'altro broswer. E' al 90% un problema di conflitto con il css e di aggiornamento della cache. p.s. il problema si presenta solo con le pagine protette, vero? [[User:Minerva_Titani|'Minerva Titani']] 20:54, set 8, 2011 (UTC) Si, esatto! Tutte perchè noi le tuteliamo da anonimi. Ma una Pagina di Discussione non dà problemi. 20:57, set 8, 2011 (UTC) Ok ragazzi, Firefox come previsto è un po' lento, ma interagisce perfettamente con i comandi Wikia. Quindi direi: problema risolto. Grazie!!! Per il momento però tenete questo forum ancora "aperto", poichè voglio essere sicuro al 100% del ritorno alla normalità. Tra 24 ore vi confermerò o meno l'efficienza. 21:44, set 8, 2011 (UTC) Se era un porblama di conflittto con il css, allora poi prova ad aggiungere un pezzo alla volta per vedere di trovare il pezzo di codice che crea problemi (io direi la trasparenza, per iniziare). Cmq io vedo ancora il porblema, ma l'importante è che tu l'abbia risolto. Ti resta solo aspettare cosa ti dice lo staff. A me va tutto bene ma, come già ho detto, vi darò conferma domani sera per sicurezza. 22:59, set 8, 2011 (UTC) ---- Ciao! Ho problemi anche nel visualizzare il source mode anche aprendo l'editor dalla cronologia, per esempio per modificare i cambiamenti fatti da un utente.--Cento93 20:52, set 9, 2011 (UTC) :Puoi essere più preciso? :Quando faccio il "confronto edizioni" tra le ultime due modifiche e voglio correggere le cose modificate dall'ultimo contribuente, cliccando su modifica, anche se è una pagina non bloccata (ti ricordo che non riesco a vedere il source code su chrome delle pagine bloccate), posso modificare solo in visual.--Cento93 22:04, set 9, 2011 (UTC) : Tutto a posto Ok, io confermo l'ok. Va tutto bene. Per me il caso è risolto. Grazie. 22:13, set 9, 2011 (UTC) Ti informo però che io vedo ancora il problema... per cui altri utenti potrebbero vedere lo stesso. Quindi fallo presente allo staff in ogni caso, l'importante cmq è che tu riesca ad editare! Mi hanno già risposto, dandomi lo stesso consiglio di Minerva (usare Firefox). 22:51, set 9, 2011 (UTC) :Beh ti informo che io uso firefox e vedo il problema! Beh almeno tu non lo vedi più... cmq FIREFOX FOREVER! Sempre uguale Minerva..tu che hai i contatti...non è stato ancora risolto quel problema!--Cento93 10:19, set 18, 2011 (UTC) Aggiungo anche che sulla wiki di Ratchet & Clank vedo sempre il problema che ho riportato sopra... anzi mi sono accorto che se clicco su "notifiche" quando mi si apre il box delle notifiche non posso più chiuderlo. Allora Leviathan, se io e Lexaeus non abbiamo il problema sopraccitato usando Firefox, il fatto che invece a te si presenti, può dipendere da: #mancato svuotamento della tua cache #mancata "purga" o refresh della pagina della wiki da parte tua Se poi gli utenti di Ratchet & Clank non hanno problemi di visualizzazione usando Firefox, è definitivamente qualcosa che dipende dal tuo browser/pc. Per quanto riguarda i problemi di visualizzazione effettivamente presenti con Chrome ed Explorer, mi informo meglio su come stanno le cose (se i tecnici ci stanno lavorando e a che punto sono) e vi faccio sapere. [[User:Minerva_Titani|'Minerva Titani']] 16:21, set 18, 2011 (UTC) :Ok grazie!--Cento93 17:38, set 18, 2011 (UTC) :Sarà... ma io ho provato a fare quello più di una volta e non è cambiato nulla, vedo sempre lo stesso errore da quando il forum è stato aperto, solo in Firefox però. Ho anche provato a disattivare tutte le estensioni. In ogni caso non sono un utente su quella wiki, quindi finchè per loro non ci sono problemi va bene, ma qulacun'altro potrebbe avere il mio stesso problema. Screenshot Come mi hai chiesto, minerva, ecco lo screenshot....l'avevo già caricata sulla community central...ecco il link al file http://community.wikia.com/wiki/File:No-source_problem.png Grazie per l'aiuto!--Cento93 18:38, set 20, 2011 (UTC) There is some news? --Cento93 20:36, set 28, 2011 (UTC) : Al momento nessuna novità, ma li ho sollecitati nella risoluzione del problema. [[User:Minerva_Titani|'Minerva Titani']] 08:44, set 29, 2011 (UTC) ::Hanno risolto! Grazie mille!--Cento93 12:19, ott 1, 2011 (UTC)